Fingertips and Quiet Moments
by whippedcreamroses
Summary: RanmaxAkane, A story about Ranma and Akane discovering their love for each other. Sounds corny, right? But, hey give it a try. Used to be Rated M, now it's rated T because I now know that it won't be Mature.
1. Injuries

A shrill, sickening scream erupted from the bathroom.

--

Author's Note: (Hi there!) This is my Ranma FanFic! It's totally RanmaxAkane… Why not? They were meant to be together anyways!

(All about Ranma and Akane's love for each other!)

Have fun reading, and please, please, review!

--

Ranma's head arched toward the scream, like a rabbit hearing its predator from afar.

"Akane?" he called, as he walked slowly down the hallway, "You okay?"

There was no answer from the small bathroom. The only thing to be heard was laugher coming from Nabiki, "Ranma really does care, eh? Ahaha!"

Ranma knocked on the bathroom door, "Akane? Answer me! Are you okay?" Ranma pounded on the door.

Still, no answer. "AKANE! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR… THIS INSTANT! THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" Ranma hollered. Ranma's black hair flew in his face as he yelled.

He backed up a few steps and charged at the door. The wooden door came crashing down, and Ranma rushed in. Akane lay on the wet floor, naked. Surrounding her was a puddle of blood.

"Oh no." Ranma groaned. "Akane?" Ranma was embarrassed, who wouldn't be? He had walked in on Akane… while she was exposed!

But, he couldn't worry about that. Ranma rushed over to Akane's body, and scooped her up, blood dripped from her head. A crack?

"Pop?" He called, "Can you guys come help me?" Ranma felt faint. He had always hated blood, and to see Akane's dripping where it shouldn't be made him sick.

Mr. Saotome came into the bathroom laughing, but when he saw the blood he stopped abruptly, "Ranma, son, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm innocent!" Ranma said defensively.

"Quick, cover her… get a towel. You know girls, don't like to be exposed." Mr. Saotome explained. "I'll be right back…"

Ranma carried Akane, minding her head, over to the towel rack. He put a towel around Akane as well as he could.

"… Her head won't stop bleeding. That's not good!"

Ranma hurried out of the bathroom, "Call 911! Get an ambulance!" When he ran into the dining room, Nabiki's smile disappeared. "Akane?" she whispered.

Mr. Saotome soon entered the room, "Ambulance is on the way," he sighed, "Bad time for Tendo to be gone… blood all over the carpet… what will he say?"

Ranma stared at Akane's face. _Wow. _He thought, _I never noticed how cute she is. _Ranma stared at her lips._ Those lips look pretty tasty. _But he shook the feeling off. Akane was hurt.

--

Ranma sat in the hospital waiting room. Every time a doctor would walk through, he would approach, only to be disappointed. Mr. Saotome and Nabiki had stayed home. Kasumi was on a small vacation already, and Suon (Mr. Tendo) was on a training mission.

Ranma was Akane's visiting party. He sat in the waiting area, until a nurse told him to go home, it was late. But he didn't go home. Instead he slipped into the patient area.

_What if she is still being operated on? You shouldn't be here! Come back tomorrow. _Ranma didn't know what to do. Find Akane? Yeah. That's what he'd do.

He sprinted down the hall checking patient check-ins as he went. Finally, he reached a sign that said "Head Injuries." _Perfect! She should be here somewhere. _As he went down the right hall, the way the arrow on the sign told him to go, he chuckled. _Akane let's hope you're asleep. _

When Ranma checked the last door the paper outside read, "Akane Tendo, Severe Head Injury."

"Finally, " Ranma whispered. He opened the door and slid inside.


	2. Quiet Moment

I'm working fast right? Okay, so review this chapter too! Number 2!

--

Ranma strode over to Akane's bed. Her short, dark blue hair was sparkling in the light. _How can these people sleep with the light on? _Ranma slowly sat on the edge of the bed. He patted Akane's knee.

Akane's head was all stitched up, not that bad. _At least they didn't have to shave her head_, Ranma thought relieved. _How would I live without that cute hair of hers? _

Ranma's eyes once again locked upon Akane's lips. _It would feel good to touch them_. Ranma stood slowly and moved closer to the dark blue haired girl.

His thoughts took over his body. _Come on, Ranma! I know, and so do you! You really want to kiss her. Just look at those cute lips, and her small smile. Wait, how can she smile while she's sleeping? _Ranma leaned in; he had to do it now. Now, when Akane was unconscious, asleep. He slowed, enclosing the space in between the two. His lips made their way slowly to Akane's.

They were so close; Ranma could feel Akane's warm breath on his lips. He risked it all… Ranma finally got what he wanted. His lips gently touched Akane's.

Suddenly, Ranma felt a hand on his cheek. It was like a really gentle smack. He pulled away.

"Ranma?" Akane said through gritted teeth. But Ranma wasn't listening. He was still thinking, about the kiss. _That felt so good! Why didn't I do that before? I don't regret this at all. Oh the feeling of my lips on hers-_

"Ranma Saotome!" Akane said harshly, as Ranma brought himself to reality.

"Yea?" He said in a small voice.

Akane breathed out, she didn't know what to say. She had awoken to Ranma kissing her. What _could_ she say?

Ranma stroked his lips. He would give anything to feel Akane's affectionate breath on his lips again.

"Akane…" he whispered.

Finally Akane found words, "If I was strong enough, my slap wouldn't been harder… but I am stuck in this silly bed! And I don't even know why!" She hissed.

Ranma bit his tongue; he would never call Akane un-cute, or flat chested again. "Aren't you even going to try hurting me?" He whispered.

Akane exhaled slowly. She reached out her arm, and touched Ranma's shoulder. She pushed with all her might.

"What're ya tryin' to do, Akane?" Ranma laughed.

"Get off." Akane said hardheartedly.

"Ah, come on. Let me sit here at least. I was the only one who actually came to the hospital with you. Nabiki and my Pop were say all this bogus stuff about me and you…"

Akane sighed, "Okay! Stay, if you really must." Ranma tittered.

Akane turned her head toward the light, "Wow! That's bright?" She rubbed her eyes, "Switch it off for me, 'k?"

"O-Okay." Ranma leaned over Akane's bed, laying his body on hers.

"N-Never mind. I can do it by myself." Akane blushed. Ranma didn't lift himself as he reached for the switch again. He hit it, sending a blanket of darkness over the room.

"Akane? Should I leave?" Ranma whispered.

"Sure." Akane said quietly.

"Huh-" Ranma said in surprise.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, silly!"

Ranma sighed. "Good. I thought you were serious."

--


	3. Cute?

Hey guess what! 3 chapters is the farthest I have ever gotten to in a story! I'm going strong. (Your cue to compliment me!)

Again thanks for reading! Sorry if Ranma or Akane are acting different. (More different than in the Manga/Anime.)

--

When Ranma awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find himself lying next to Akane in her bed.

Ranma jumped out from the bed. _She'll kill me if she finds out. Better not mention it. _

Ranma shook Akane awake.

"What, Ranma! I was sleeping!"

"Uh, I know." Ranma said dumbly. There was a small rap on the door. "Akane, dear? Are you awake?"

"Damn." Ranma mumbled.

"Oh. Yes I am!" Akane called.

A cute, middle-aged nurse entered the room. She glanced at Ranma, "I see you stayed the night." He eyes fluttered to his hair.

Ranma reached his hands up, and felt the messy stack of black hair. "Damn." He mumbled again.

The nurse scowled at him, and ordered him out the room, "Stand outside, until I can deal with you!"

Ranma reluctantly left Akane and the nurse.

--

"Akane, honey. Did you really let that repulsive boy sleep in your room?" the nurse asked.

"Of-course. He was the only person who came to visit me. I guess no one really cares." Akane tried to smile.

"Well, okay…" The nurse mumbled. "Anyways! Let's get you dressed. You'll only have to stay here for a bit."

Akane tried to smile again, but instead tears dripped from her eyes.

"Oh Akane! What ever is the matter? Is it your head? Does it hurt that bad?"

"Um, I guess so." She garbled as she slid from the bed. She pulled her hospital nightie off he head.

Knock! Knock! "Akane! Nurse-lady! You guys almost done?" Ranma opened the door.

Akane covered her body with her arms, "Pervert." She muttered.

_I shouldn't tell her I already saw _everything, _should I? _Ranma blushed and closed the door again.

Ranma could see it. When Akane was better, she would kill him. First, he had kissed her. Then, he'd slept in the same bed as her. And now, he had seen her in her underwear! (And he'd seen her naked too, but she didn't need to know about that.)

"That foul boy! Does he have any manners at all?" The nurse screeched.

--

When Ranma was finally allowed in the room, Akane was lying in her bed again. She wore the hospital gown that looked no different than the sleepwear.

"So, Akane…" the nurse said, "And whoever you are" She glanced at Ranma.

"Yea?" Akane answered.

"Both of you probably want to know how you, Akane, got that gash on your head."

Ranma nodded quickly.

The nurse started, "Our investigators told us that the floor was wet. And it seemed that Akane was just getting into the bath. She slipped on the wet floor and when she fell she hit her head first on the bathtub, then on the ground. "

"Hahaha!" Ranma hooted, "Typical Akane! What a clutz." Ranma regretted it the moment he had said it.

Akane turned her head away from him and the nurse.

"Oh Akane. I didn't mean for it to be mean-" Ranma started.

"It's not that." Akane lied. Did Ranma really think she was always this clutzy?

"I should be going. Other patients need me…" the nurse bowed, and left Ranma and Akane.

Akane stayed as she was, turned away from Ranma, "I only have to stay here one more night. You should leave, go home… or to school or something." Her voice cracked giving the statement more effect than she had wanted.

"If you really want me to go that bad," Ranma whispered.

"Yes. Just leave. My head hurts and I want to sleep. The last favor you can do for me is to tell me the time." Akane interjected.

Ranma stumbled out the room. _The time? _He thought. _She only wants to hear the time? No company? No… me?_ Ranma turned down the hallway and found a clock. 10:00. Whoa! Akane and him must have slept in until nine!

Ranma rushed back to Akane's room. As he entered, he heard deep breathing. He shut the door quietly behind himself and walked over to Akane's bed.

There she slept, like a little angel. Ranma pulled the blanket over her. _She is pretty cute. Why did I think she was un-cute? Maybe she IS un-cute… but only when she is angry. But that's always! Okay. From here on out, I am going to all I can to NOT make Akane mad at me._

Ranma leaned over, consumed by temptation, and kissed Akane's forehead.

--

Author End NOTE:

Yellow! (Hello!) Thanks for reading! Now review if you please. Tell me everything I've been going wrong, and what I did right!

-Gotta be sneaky, Charlie! Gotta be sneaky-

--Curtsy of Charlie the Unicorn (Um, I forget what number. 1 2 or 3?)--


	4. Headache

It's a Scabs world record! 4 CHAPTERS!

--

Akane came home the next day.

Nabiki hugged her hard, "We missed you. You're such a clutz Akane!"

Akane scowled, "Just what Ranma said."

Mr. Tendo and Kasumi were also home, and they hugged Akane and apologized that they had been gone.

Ranma's dad had taken Ranma outside, "Ranma! Tell me everything! What happened? This is why Nabiki and I wanted you to go alone with Akane. You stayed the night!"

"Yes I did, Pop. Doesn't mean that anything happened," Ranma was disgusted by his father's appalling mind.

Akane came outside, "Ranma! I am going to KILL you!" She threw a punch at him.

"W-What'd I do?" Ranma inquired.

"Playing dumb are we?" Akane ran inside. She appeared with a bucket.

"You wouldn't!" Ranma protested.

"I would!" Akane squealed. She pulled back and threw the bucket forward. A cloud of freezing water flew forward.

"What the! Akane!" A feminine voice called. "Why in the heck?"

Akane frowned and fell to her knees. He hands flew up to her head. Mr. Saotome found this a good time to leave. He snuck away.

Akane groaned.

"What's up Akane?" The female Ranma approached Akane.

"… My head." Akane whimpered.

--

"Ranma would you like some hot water?" Kasumi asked.

Akane was curled up in Ranma's lap.

"No, I'm fine like this." Ranma answered. He, uh she, patted Akane's arm.

"Stop. Don't touch me." Akane snapped.

Ranma gulped, "Sorry."

Boiling hot water touched Ranma's head, "Ouch! Why'd ya do that?"

A smile Nabiki appeared. (A/N: The only reason I am trying to keep him a boy so we don't get confused with he and she.)

Akane squirmed out of Ranma's lap, "I'm going to my room."

She got up quickly and swayed. Ranma quickly stood and caught her.

"Get… you… hands… OFF ME!" She hollered. As she tried to wriggle out of his arms, Ranma felt her getting weaker and weaker.

Kasumi and Nabiki both giggled, and Ranma carried Akane from the room.

"Did you hear me? If you don't get your filthy hands off me, I will kill you!" Akane said through gritted teeth.

"Just try." Ranma chuckled.

Akane used her final bit of energy to _try _to pry Ranma's arms off her body. Ranma held tight and laughed.

"Akane, you'll never learn."

Akane's arms fell in desperation. Ranma smiled and carried Akane to her room.

He plopped her into the bed.

"Thanks Ranma." Akane whispered as Ranma left the room.

--

This chapter is quite short. I can't really think of anything to add and I found a great place to start. I'll get right to Chapter 5!


	5. Fingertips

CHAPTER 5! WOOT WOOT!

--

That night, the window of Akane's room slid open. Ranma slowly and quietly, slipped inside. He sat calmly on the ground in front of Akane's bed.

Watching her, Ranma creep closer to her bed. _There she is, asleep. She always looks so cute when she's sleeping. _

Akane turned in her bed; she mumbled something like, "No more coconuts."

Ranma covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He felt intrusive, so he stood and opened the window.

He felt someone grab him. He turned. Akane, still asleep has turned and grabbed Ranma.

"Uh…" Ranma breathed. Akane pulled Ranma closer. _Who does she think I am? _Ranma questioned.

Finally, Akane released Ranma. Ranma sighed and sat down on the floor again.

"Oh Akane." He said.

--

Ranma stood outside Akane's room. He had decided that when the clock read 10:00 am, he would enter.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-…" Ranma watched the clock.

_Go!_ He told himself.

Ranma pounded into the room, and soared to Akane's bed.

"Wake up, Akane!" Ranma poked at Akane's ribs.

Akane awoke, steamed at Ranma, "Who told you that you could come wake me up?" She ripped his hand off her. "Don't touch me."

Ranma laughed and aimed for her underarms, "Everyone settled that I should be the one to wake you up."

Akane grabbed Ranma's flying hand, "Well, you said _wake up_ not _tickle_! You have no right!"

"Oh yes I do!" Ranma's swift fingers flew to Akane's stomach. Akane squealed with anger.

"I'll get you," she frowned, as she reached for Ranma.

"Yeah right," Ranma jumped away from Akane's bed. "I'm leaving. You'd better get dressed."

As Ranma turned his back to Akane, he felt as if someone was following him. Just as he went to turn, two small hands bombarded him.

"See I told you! I got you!" Akane giggled, "I got you!"

Ranma laughed uncontrollably as Akane's touch moved down his side. When her fingers arrived at his hips, Akane stopped and said gently, "I win."

Ranma slowly exited the room, his eyes watering. _Damn. Why did she have to tickle me so much? Wow. It made me feel all tingly inside._

Ranma impatiently waited for Akane to be "decent." When she finally came out, Ranma laughed.

"What's so funny?" Akane questioned, "It's my old shorts, isn't it?"

Ranma nodded, "They look great on you."

Akane was wearing a pair of white short-shorts. She wore a blue shirt that matched the tone of her hair.

"To tell you the truth, Ranma, I don't really care how I look. My head hurts especially bad today, and I am really warm."

Ranma nodded his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a trip to the bathroom."

Akane slipped into the bathroom. _Advil. I need some Advil. Stupid head. Stop pounding. _

When Akane victoriously found the bottle of Advil, she took one. _Should I take another? My head doesn't hurt that bad. No, I wont. If I need it, I'll take one later._

Akane stepped out of the bathroom, and climbed down the stairs.

"Morin' Akane," Mr. Tendo called.

"Yes! Good Morning!" Kasumi shouted from the kitchen.

Nabiki didn't look up from her magazine, and the Saotome family was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane simply asked.

"I'm right here, you dummy!" Ranma roared from outside.

Akane breathed in, then she let it all out, "Ranma!" She snarled.

_Oops. I made her mad. Dang. How do I manage to keep doing this?_

Akane turned away quickly, and said, "I missed breakfast, right?"

"Yes. Sorry," Mr. Tendo answered.

"Then, I'll just eat lunch. Hey Kasumi! When are we eating?"

"In about an hour."

"Thanks!"

--

Akane panted, she broke another board. _Ranma's the dummy. Jerk, dummy, jerk, dummy, jerk…_

"Aruug!" She yelled as she broke another wooden board. Her head was throbbing in pain, but she didn't want to go inside.

_And for a second I though he was going to be nice today. I really enjoyed the tickle fight, actually. _

Akane collapsed to the ground, her head in excruciating pain. She stayed on the floor, instead of forcing herself up.

--

I just found out that my rabbit died last night. I might write, but I'm not sure I can.


	6. Realization

Rabbit or not, I can still write. Keeps my mind off it.

If you guys are wondering, this story takes place over summer vacation, no school!

--

Akane woke herself the next morning, she had committed to herself she would never be roused by Ranma again.

Akane bounced out of bed, and skipped to her closet. It was a new day.

She didn't bother to glance at her calendar as she threw on a breezy skirt, and an old t-shirt. Akane brushed her short hair, and bounded out of the room.

Akane marched into the dinning room. She was bombarded by something unexpected…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKANE!" Everyone shouted.

Akane turned and walked back up the stairs, "… it's not today is it?" she mumbled.

She heard Nabiki and Ranma laughing in the dinning room.

"That's our Akane!" Nabiki hooted.

"Yea! She even forgot her own birthday!" Ranma whooped.

When Akane reached her room, she sauntered to her calendar. Indeed the small square was marked 'My birthday!'

Akane groaned. She had always hated her birthday. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Akane!" Ranma howled.

"Yea?" Akane cringed, "What's up?"

"Your birthday," Ranma roared, "Get that skinny butt of yours down those stairs."

Skinny butt? Did he just call me skinny? Or is he saying my butt is small? Either way, it makes me burn inside.

"'K," she whispered angrily. Ranma seemed to be gaping at her face.

Akane reached up and stroked her lips, "Something on my face?"

"No, not at all," Ranma stepped forward.

Akane was scared, "Don't look at me like that."

Suddenly, Ranma pounced on Akane. He pulled her into a tense embrace. _Self-control. _He told himself. _Gotta have self-control. _

Akane gasped, "You PERVERT!" She smacked his face. _Why do I always do that? I like it when he does these perverted things. I actually _like_ it._

Ranma let go of her, "Sorry."

The both cleared their throat. They both knew. They had fallen for each other. It was nothing they could refuse. The truth had emerged with the first time they had touched. They'd kept so well hidden before, but now it could not be held back. They were in love.

--

Good place to stop.

I just have to explain this age thingy. Akane's birthday was today (at least in this story it was), and she turned 17.

Ranma already turned 17 about a month or two ago. The two will be seniors in school after the summer vacation.

Make sense?

Anyways, did you like, or dislike, the way I kinda sorta switched to Akane's point of view? I will change it if you want, but I liked it a lot. It gave us a whole new outlook of Akane.


	7. LoveHate Relationship

This is probably going to be my favorite part of the story. ENJOY!  
(Woot! Woot! 7th chapter! I am not so awesome, but I am at the same time!)

--

Everyone seemed to witness the change of attitude between Akane and Ranma. The two stuck together, just as before. But this time it was different. It didn't seem as strained, it seemed like they wanted to be near each other.

Although they never told each other how they felt, they knew. They were both to stubborn to say anything, so they waited for the other, and of-course that didn't work either.

It was a profound kind of love. Sometimes they would stare into each other's eyes. But then at other times they would stay as far away from each other.

But when they were together, they were glued at the hip. One would crack a joke, and the other would laugh with no thought about it.

It was also a love-hate relationship. When Ranma was really sweet, Akane would smiled and hug him. When he acted rude, or inappropriate, she would smack him and turn her back on him.

Akane let Ranma brush her hair, and Akane never squirmed. It was almost perfect.

"Ranma! We watched this same rerun last night. Come on, let me pick the show," Akane growled.

Like I said, almost perfect.

The two were so different, yet so much alike that they fit together in some places, but didn't in others. Their stubbornness bounced off each other because they both refused to cave.

The Tendo residence watched the whole thing happen. They watched in fascination as Akane would be yelling at Ranma one minute and then be hugging him the next. Ranma would pull Akane closer to him, and then push her away.

Finally, summer vacation was over. Akane and Ranma would have to face yet another school year.

This time it would be special. Before, they were known to be together because they were fiancés. No one really took it serious or thought about it much. Now they would see the respect between them.

--

I want to put a little authors note in here. I give credit to "Eggs" by Jerri Spinelli. I had remembered this book as I wrote this last section. Eggs is a splendid book, read it if you ever get a chance!  
--

"Yo! Akane. Wake up!" Ranma howled into Akane's ear, "Do I have to tickle you?"

"Nope," She mumbled, "I am gettin' up. Leave and I'll get up."

Ranma laughed, "Oh no, you don't. It's our first day of senior year! You'll just fall asleep again and we'll be late on the first day!"

"Uh huh. My point exactly," Akane garbled.

"Akane… you sound drunk. Get up!" Ranma chuckled, "Akane, drunk?" He muttered to himself quietly.

Somehow, Akane managed to get up and eat breakfast. With a quick mood swing, she was angry.

"What do ya mean you ate my cereal?" She bellowed.

Ranma cowered in a corner until his dad came and picked him up.

"You big baby. I didn't raise you this way!"

The battle was resolved hastily and the two skipped out the door, hand in hand.

--

At school, the "couple" received more than enough attention.

"You mean you 'like' each other now?"

"How can you be enemies and then be 'friends?'"

Ranma and Akane just ignored the rude pointers and sauntered to their class.

--

I am very proud of my work in this chapter. (Not to toot my own horn.)

Keep reading. It might get better.


	8. More than Enough

Keep on reading, please! I have an awesome audience reading this story, and it might actually be finished unlike any other story of mine. I have really enjoyed writing this one.

--

Akane and Ranma climbed the long staircase, aiming for the senior classroom area. Ranma looked over at Akane, she seemed to be mouthing "One… Two," with every step she took. She was panting.

"A great work-out, isn't it?" Ranma joked.

Akane smiled, "Yep."

Finally they made it to the top, "We're victorious!" Ranma wheezed.

"Yea," Akane agreed, gasping.

They walked, almost crawled to the class list posted near the four different classrooms.

_Please let Ranma and me be in the same class, please!_

Come on! Come on! Walk faster Akane, I want to know!

Akane first searched the lists for her name, her eyes twitched quickly from one name to another in less than a second.

"There I am! Class 3," Akane only stopped for a moment to say this. Then, she went through the rest of the names in Class 3. She worked her way back up, and then Ranma whispered hoarsely, "Ranma Saotome. Class 1."

Ranma was crestfallen. He had hoped so much that he and Akane would share the same class, just like last year.

Akane was dissatisfied also. She had a feeling that they would be put together. She had just felt it.

But now, they stood there… slouching over far in despair. Their deep breaths matched each other's. Akane leaned on Ranma.

After 2 or 3 minutes, another member of the senior class walked past. He cringed and stopped. He literally saw a dark cloud resting above Akane and Ranma's head.

The kanji symbol "Zetsubou" (despair) flew by. The boy passed on with a frown on his face.

Akane hugged Ranma gently and left for the classroom marked "3."

Ranma's eyes moved slowly to another boy walking into class 3. He stared covetously, green in his eyes, as the boy sat at his desk. Ranma wanted to walk over to the boy and rip his books out of his hands. He wanted to pulled the kid out of his seat, and toss him at the wall. Ranma wanted ever so badly to sit in the same classroom as Akane his senior year.

But Ranma controlled his anger and bashed into the classroom with the number "1" marked above it.

Akane laughed with her old friends, and smiled at the silly stories they had about the summer.

Ranma pouted as the kids in his class talked to their friends. _Akane's my only friend. _He glowered, and slumped down in his chair.

When the lunch bell rang, Ranma's mind-numbing teacher took off his glasses and nodded to the class. Most of the girl students pulled out little homemade lunches. The boys all flooded out the door running towards the bread counter. Ranma left the classroom with them, but held back as they bought their lunch.

He knew Akane wouldn't leave her classroom…she'd brought lunch.

_Akane brought lunch!_ Ranma smiled.

He hurried to Akane's classroom. He pressed his nose against the door, and looked in through the window. Akane's face was glowing with glee as she sat with her "friends."

Deep inside, Ranma was hoping she would be as down as he was. But her face lit up with a beam. He heard Akane's honey-glazed giggle as her head snapped up. Her eyes met Ranma's and her face shined even more… if that was possible.

Akane gracefully stood and walked over to the door, she pulled the door handle…

"Hi Ranma!" she threw her arms around his neck. Ranma just stood, like a stiff board.

"Uh, hi, Akane."

Ranma felt Akane's lips on his neck. Her lips were warm, as she caressed his neck.

Suddenly, Ranma realized, that their relationship wasn't what it had been a few weeks ago.

--

Author's Note!  
Based on the Japanese I've learned from manga/anime, I might be totally off on this "despair" section. I was trying to incorporate my take on how anime/manga usually work.

Tell me if I am so awfully wrong!Thanks for reading. I'll stop here, because printing out piano sheet music has sidetracked me.

:)


	9. Fingertips all over again

Yo, dudes. Thanks for reading! If I say this one more time I am going to go mad.

--

When the two got home, they instantly started squabbling over homework.

"No, Ranma! It's , not . Come on…are you serious?"

"No, Akane! We're not that far yet. Wow," he rolled his eyes.

Ranma was surprised to hear Akane giggle. He turned to her, "What? What's so funny?"

Akane stroked Ranma's chin, "You look witty when you roll your eyes."

Ranma gave Akane a peck on the lips, and he turned back to the table and stared at the baffling homework.

Akane pulled Ranma's head towards her, "Why don't we forget the homework for now." Akane ran out of the room.

She reappeared with a bucket of water.

Ranma jumped back, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not kidding! I haven't seen you as a girl in forever! We can go get ice ream, or something."

Ranma folded his arms against his chest. It wasn't very manly to get ice cream, and he'd been craving it recently.

"Oh, all right."

Akane squealed in delight as she threw the water onto Ranma. The female Ranma appeared instantaneously.

Akane and Ranma, linked at the arm, walked down the thin sidewalk. They each had an ice cream in hand. Ranma bit into hers (his) quickly and swallowed the ice cream in huge chunks. Akane licked hers delicately, as she and Ranma laughed. Akane didn't know what she was laughing about, be couldn't stop.

--

The school week pasted quickly for Akane, and slowly for Ranma. The two would go there separate ways at the beginning of school, and join at the hip afterwards.

They would finish their homework rapidly, and then go for a walk. It became a habit. Ranma would complain, every day, that school wasn't fun without Akane. And Akane would just nod her head.

The bickering became less and less, and the hugs and kisses more and more.

They smiled more than frowning at each other. The Tendo family, and Mr. Saotome, gave the pair their space and tried to ignore the sappy love talk they didn't want to hear.

For once, since Ranma had arrived, there was peace in the Tendo Residence.

"Ranma, you jerk! Get back here!" Ranma's laughter could be heard from afar.

He managed to choke out, "You should've seen your face!"

Nabiki hollered, "If you guys don't shut up I'll slaughter you!"

"Please! You were happy just a moment ago," Kasumi pleaded.

The fathers hooted with laugher along with Ranma.

"Akane, honey, your face was unforgettable."

"Did I miss something?" Nabiki questioned.

"We just mentioned kids to Akane and Ranma. Ranma laughed at Akane because she made-" Mr. Tendo cut himself off for a fit of laughter.

Mr. Saotome finished, "-she made a uproarious, unforgettable face. It was something like 'Kill me now. What are you thinking?' " The two men leaned over in utter laughter.

When the commotion was over, everyone sat around the table.

"Let's try this again," Mr. Saotome said.

"Akane, Ranma. Have you two thought about your life after you get married?" Mr. Tendo choked out.

Akane held herself together with the reassurance of Kasumi and Nabiki. (She probably also was able to stay in one piece because Ranma had his arm around her. He was holding her together.)

When neither Ranma, or Akane, answered, Mr. Saotome chuckled and said, "Kids? A family?"

Akane almost melted, "I am never going to give birth. EVER!"

Ranma tried his best to keep a straight face, "We know."

Kasumi was giddy with the thought of Akane having kids, "They'd be so adorable. With Akane's eyes, and Ranma's hair. They'd have the most adorable little faces!"

Kasumi's imagination was so vivid it was like someone painted it on the wall.

Akane shrieked, "No! NO! Noooo!"

Ranma quietly said, "I agree with Akane. You can't make this decision for us. We'll think about it, when we get married… if we do."

Everyone, but Ranma and Akane snorted at the last part.

"If we do?" They howled.

"I know we're already engaged… but it would only be right if Akane and I made the decision ourselves," Ranma helped Akane up, and pulled her out of the room.

"Akane Tendo… I love you," Ranma kneeled down on the floor, "Would you, please, spend the rest of your life with a total idiot like me?"

"Of-course. Hmmm, a wonderful way of saying it, '…with a total idiot like me.' "

Ranma pulled Akane down; she flopped over on top of him.

--

Thanks for reading! (Oh no! I am going mad… have to stop saying that!)

I hope you like my writing. This time I am actually going to hint…

Look down… what do you see?

IT'S A REVIEW BUTTON!

Go on tell me what you think.

Even if you aren't a member of , you can still give

me an anonymous comment!

(And it's never to late to join !)


	10. Enter? Wait who's entering?

Many "Scabs" records have been broken… and in honor of my 10th chapter, I just have to mention them

The most chapters I have ever written is 3. Now I have written 10, all thanks to my encouraging readers!

Most reviews! The most reviews I received was 5, now I am up to 9!

Special Thanks to:

Jdcocoagirl

mii-chanchan

and Red Dragonfly

Right here I want to say that my favorite person in the world at the moment is jdcocoagirl… she contributed 4 reviews!  
(Thanks for reading mii-chanchan, your reviews are also extremely helpful.)

3. Last record is, the most fun story I have written. My readers have made this happen. Thanks guys, I love you

--

Akane was head over heals in school the next day. She was exploding with glee. _Now Ranma and I really ARE engaged!_

Akane gave Ranma a very gentle, passionate kiss before going to her class. Ranma seemed to have taken a whole 10 lbs. off.

For once, Ranma didn't pout in class. He talked with the fellow guys, and answers a few questions the teacher asked. When lunch hour came, he visited the roof with some of the guys. Someone dared him to jump off the roof, but since the pool was 4 stories below he refused.

"I don't do water," he laughed.

--

Akane insisted that Ranma go home by himself, "I have to finish this homework with friends. I will be at least an hour."

So, Ranma agreed to walk home alone… leaving Akane to fend for herself.

Ranma walked on the sidewalk, he felt lonely again. How could he have blocked everyone else out and only made friends with Akane?

There had to be someone he could walk home with. But, instead of mopping, Ranma trudged home alone.

He plopped down on one of the cushions that sat around the table. Suddenly, Nabiki was at the door, "Where's Akane?" She asked, her mouth stuffed full of cookie.

"Doing homework with friends at school."

Nabiki glowered, "Without _you_?" She put so much emphases on the word 'you' that head bobbed forward.

Ranma nodded his head. Then, he rested his head on another one of the cushions.

"Oh hi, Kasumi walked into the room. She looked Ranma up and down. She looked behind him, and then she squatted down on the floor.

"Something's missing," She stated blankly.

"Akane!" Nabiki hollered, "Akane is missing!"

For some reason Nabiki's shouting made him feel worse. It was as if Akane didn't want to be with him, and she had to announce it to the whole world. And Nabiki yelling it, made it seem more real.

Half and hour…. Forty-five minutes…

Ranma sat. He waited. The clock ticked away happily in his despair.

Tick-Tock. Tick-Tick. Tick-Tock. Ranma listened to the patterns of the tocks and ticks. Soon, with the tick-tocks as the beat, he was composed a song in his mind,

Finally, Ranma heard the front door open he ran to the door, sliding in his socks on the wood floor. His mouth dropped to the floor. Akane was holding 'something' he'd never hoped to see again in his life…

--

CLIFFHANGER! Keep on reading, you'll soon know. (Thanks to Ranma 711, for telling me that more characters should be involved.)


	11. PChan!

"Look Ranma! I found P-Chan! Poor baby was walking around alone."

Akane squeezed P-Chan to her chest. Ranma reached forward but pulled his hand back when he saw that "P-Chan" was snarling.

"Oh look at the little runt. Haven't seen him for awhile," Ranma tried to cover up the jealously in his voice as Akane nestled P-Chan in the alcove of her chest.

"Ryoga…" Ranma growled quietly, so Akane wouldn't hear him. Akane rubbed her chin against P-Chan's head.

"Hey, Akane…" Ranma quickly plotted a plan, "Don't you think little P-Chan wants to take a bath?"

"Of-course! How thoughtful Ranma!" Akane rushed upstairs, Ranma trailed behind her.

He entered Akane's room, "Hey Akane…" He stopped short.

There, Akane stood undressed. She was rummaging through her closet. She pulled out a towel.

"Akane," Ranma growled angrily as she wrapped herself in the towel.

"Yea?"

"Why don't P-Chan and I take the bath? You wouldn't want to take a pig bathing with you anyways."

"Thanks Ranma!"

As Ranma scooped up P-Chan, he could almost hear the pig sighing.

"… You got to see quite a show Ryoga. Akane bending over like that with nothing on…" Ranma whispered.

"Oh Ranma! Don't bully P-Chan!" Akane said hardheartedly.

"All right."

--

Ranma turned the faucet on to 'HOT!' and lifted P-Chan up to the bathtub. He held him over the large tub, mocking him.

"You really thought I would let you take a bath with MY fiancé? Well, you know what Ryoga… you should just back away. Akane and I are getting married after this school year, and Akane actually wants to get married to me… so… yeah."

When the water was about a foot high, Ranma dropped the squirming, helpless pig into the hot water.

A teenage boy emerged, "Gosh. Why are you such a poor sport?"

Ranma shrugged and handed Ryoga a towel.

Ryoga took it without question.

"I think it's time Akane really knew 'what' you are," Ranma whispered so that Ryoga couldn't hear."

He knew it would be very hard to do this, but he had to do it for Akane's sake.

Ranma found a small tub, and filled it with cold water. He clutched Ryoga's arm and pulled out the bathroom, and up the stairs into Akane's room. Ryoga didn't know what was happening, so he didn't pull against Ranma.

Ranma cleared his throat, and Akane lifted her eyes from her book, "Oh hi Ranma. Oh and Ryoga too… in a towel."

Ranma shook the towel remark off, "Akane. I need to show you something,"

Ryoga must've been in candy land because just kept staring at Akane.

Ranma pulled the water tub back, and before he even had a chance to splash Ryoga he heard Akane gasp, and when he turned to her he hands were over her eyes.

--

Another cliffhanger! I am writing fast, and happily. Thanks for reviewing…

Psst!

That means click on the review button and review.

Any kind of comment helps.

You can even leave me an anonymous comment, if you don't have a account.

And remember… It's never too late to join !


	12. Ryoga is PChan?

Sorry this is so late. It's been saved on my computer, unfinished… while I study away on stupid finals!

--

Akane ran from the room. She pushed pass Ranma, and hollered, "I hope that's not what you wanted to show me!"

Ranma looked a Ryoga. His towel lay on the floor in a small bunch. Ryoga hurried picked the towel up and wrapped around his body.

Ranma was furious. He'd known it was all his fault for rushing Ryoga up the stairs, and into Akane's room.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, "What the heck! Now Akane thinks I am crazy or something."

"She probably thinks I'm more crazy than you are," Ranma frowned, "Did you even notice what I was gonna do?"

Ryoga shook his head, "Nope."

Ranma slapped his head in frustration, "I was going to splash you with cold water!"

"Oh," was all Ryoga had to say.

Ranma ran out the door, and tumbled down the stairs, "A-KA-NE!"

He found Nabiki, and Akane in the dinning room. Nabiki was trying to be as sympathetic as she could be, patting Akane's back. But her face gave away the 'sympathetic act.'

Akane looked tense and disturbed. Ranma plopped himself down on the cushion next to Akane.

"Yo, Akane."

"What?!" she hissed.

"That wasn't what I wanted you to see. Didn't you ever find it weird that Ryoga always appeared right after P-Chan disappeared?"

"No. I never did. Why?" She said harshly.

"Have you ever noticed that P-Chan and Ryoga kind of act alike?"

"NO! What are getting at?"

"RYOGA IS P-CHAN!" Ranma hollered at the top of his lungs.

--

Sorry this is short.

I HATE FINALS! Why do they have be so dumb? If you answer this question, I'll TRY and get 3 chapters down tonight.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Controlable Anger

Chapter 13 is up! Woot Woot! I'm getting back into my grove, but stupid finals are still here. (I am crinkling my nose while typing this.)  
--

Akane laughed, "Yea right."

"That's what I was trying to show you with the cold water! He's like me! He went to the cursed springs too!"

Akane breathed out. For some reason it was actually making sense. Why was she never told this?

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her onto her feet, "Come with me. You want to see don't you?"

"Yes. I do. And if it's really true… I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF! P-CHAN OR RYOGA, EWWWW!" Akane growled.

Ranma was glowing from the inside out, finally! P-Chan, um Ryoga, would EVER sleep in the same bed as Akane again.

When they got up to Akane's room, Ryoga was gone.

"…Where is he?" Akane mumbled, "Ranma, you liar."

"N-no! He was here! He probably got lost in the house." Ranma ran from the room, and like a speeding bullet, opened every door of the house. He checked every hallway, and closet. He even checked the backyard.

When he came back, Akane was tapping her foot one the floor. She didn't look angry at all. Ranma noticed she was holding something behind her back.

She revealed an umbrella, "YOU JERK!" She screeched as she slammed it down on Ranma's head.

Kasumi popped her out the kitchen door, "Could you two take it outside?"

This was the first time in a long time that Akane had gotten mad at Ranma.

Akane ran to her room, Ranma swore her heard a sob escape her lips.

--

Akane didn't know why it hurt so much… she didn't know why she was crying. Why had she gotten mad at Ranma? She knew what Ranma had said was true… but it just made it more real when Ranma said it. He said it with such hostility, and ownership. Akane loved Ranma and she knew that she would never hurt him again. Never. She made a commitment. She would never hit Ranma with an umbrella, or slap him. Maybe unless he was being rude or something. But it would never be because she was upset.

Akane nodded to her self, and the tears were slowly stopping.

With one last mean thought, 'Ranma. You idiot,' she exited the room. She was free of mean thoughts and appalling ambitions.

She went down the stairs. (Without tripping, she noted to herself, yay!)

She found Ranma in the dining room sitting at a cushion. She came up behind him and gave him a hug. Ranma yelped, and turned, still in Akane's cuddle.

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the sorry one. I'm so stupid."

"Ha-ha. You really are. It's good you finally noticed!"

Akane reached up her arm, about to slap Ranma. She instantly stopped, be calm.

Ranma was amazed, "Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Why should I?"

"Uh…" Ranma let his lips wonder to Akane's, "You're right. No reason to hit me."

He felt a light slap on his check, "Yep. I'll never hit you again."

Akane laughed and punched Ranma playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah, right. I totally believe you."

Akane nodded her head, and kissed Ranma lightly.

--

I tried to add some sweet in here. I need some more 'moments.'

Thanks for reading!


	14. Uncontrollable Tears

The school year had gone so fast. Ranma and Akane would be done with school in 2 months. Done with school, forever.

Akane was worried about college, while Ranma sat around watching her.

She paced out of her room and back, "Why didn't I apply earlier?" she said to no one particularly.

"Akane," Ranma said.

Akane paced out of the room again. When she came back Ranma said, "Akane," again.

"What?" She snapped.

"Have you thought about 'us' at all?" Ranma put major emphasis on 'us.'

"Uh…" Akane was speechless. She smiled and said, "I want to go to college."

Ranma fell into a dark abyss. It swallowed him up. The darkness consuming him. He fell and fell, until he found himself in Akane's room again. He regained himself, and cleared his throat.

"I asked you to marry me, 'member?" Ranma said with determination.

Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome peaked into the room, "…and you said yes, Akane."

"GET OUT!" Akane screeched. She slammed the door in their faces.

Ranma smiled at the outburst, he missed the violent Akane. _Might as fire her up when she's already fired up._

Ranma went to Akane from behind her, she hated it when he did that, and grabbed her. He enclosed her and scooped her up. She squealed in anger.

"Ranma, you dare touch me? Let go!"

"Why can't I touch you? You're my fiancé after all."

Akane softened. This was not what Ranma wanted. He liked it when she mad at him for these things, it was kind of fun. Now she was a little boring.

Ranma decided he would say it.

"Akane, can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead already."

"I like you better when your feisty, and violent. Being happy and kind isn't the real you."

"Are you sure it isn't… maybe I like being nice!" She pried herself from his arms and ran from the room, leaving Ranma with wet tears on his arm.

--

Akane sat in the bathroom, she was out of tears… but that didn't mean she stopped sobbing. She sobbed, and sobbed. Akane knew the dry sob would hurt the Ranma standing outside the door. She hopped it would.

Ranma had knocked on the door several times. Each time, he knocked twice. Then, following that he said something like, "I'm sorry!" or "Akane! I really love you! Let me in!"

Akane never caved. She sat in her 'dark abyss' and sobbed.

Ranma never admitted defeat. He shouted, and whispered, and knocked.

Nothing worked, they were both to stubborn.

--

Miss GrumpyPants! I am so sorry Akane acted like this. I am just so sorry

So… thanks for reading. I really like it when you review, it's very helpful


	15. Posessed

School was a drag the week. Akane ignored Ranma, and Ranma ignored Akane. Ranma was too chicken to talk to Akane. And Akane was just plain mad at him.

Finally, someone spoke up, "Akane. What's up with you and Ranma?" a girl from her class asked.

Akane blew up. (A/N: And I mean literally blew up.) The tears burst from her eyes, and her mouth sent out a volcanic sob.

All the girls rushed to pat her on the back. They cooed soothing words of hatred about Ranma, until Akane said, "It doesn't help when you insult him."

Akane stalked off, and entered Ranma's classroom loudly.

"Ranma, may I speak with you?" She sobbed. Ranma jumped up from his seat. Akane left the room, with Ranma following her like a dog.

Frowning slightly, looking down, Akane outstretched her arms. Ranma walked towards her extended arms. Her head flew up, hatred in her eyes. Ranma staggered backward, he almost thought he saw red in Akane's eyes.

The hand of the supernatural Akane hit Ranma's face in surprise.

"Is this the me you like?" Akane said softly.

Ranma gulped, "Akane, I'll love you no matter what."

"Liar."

Akane's tears and anger peaked. They reached the summit. And she exploded once again.

Akane ran towards Ranma. She clutched him. Her small hands gripped the back of his shirt.

_PMS? Or is she bi-polar?_ Ranma questioned himself.

Even so, he embraced Akane with love.

--

Confusing, I know. I hope you liked my dark side of writing. Thanks for reading.


	16. Love

Thanks for reviewing guys. It lets me know that you're actually reading my story.

--

There relationship was actually going somewhere. Ranma and Akane still fought, but still showed love.

School was out now, and Ranma was extremely happy Akane wasn't acting bi-polar anymore. Akane was like an irresistible chocolate bar. You would take one bite out of the wonderful flavor, and then savor it. But, when it was gone, you wished you'd eaten it slower.

Ranma kissed Akane more often than he had before.

"Yo Akane," Ranma said, caressed Akane's lips, "I have an idea!"

Akane asked, "Yea?" and went back to her work at the table.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Oh nothing." Akane blushed.

"You can tell me. Maybe I can help you with it."

Her face was fire-truck red as she said, "Wedding Invitations."

Ranma gleefully grabbed Akane. "Really?" he squealed.

"You sound like a girl. Oh wait, I've forgotten it's been so long, you're haft girl. Aren't you?"

Ranma cleared his throat, "Well, of-course Akane. I would love to help you," Ranma said in a fake manly voice.

"Now that I told you what I was doing, tell me your idea."

"We'll, uh," Ranma blushed even more than Akane had.

"Come on. You can tell me." Akane smiled.

"Never mind."

Akane beamed, and she reached out her hand as if to grab Ranma's. She pretended to miss, and she tickled his underarm. Ranma wiggled violently.

"You…" he growled, and pounced on Akane. Being as gentle as possible, he set himself on top of Akane, holding most of his weight up.

"I'll tell you, ok? I was thinking about our, uh, well, honeymoon."

Akane was shocked, "Really?"

Ranma nodded his head. And he was praying that Akane wouldn't go wacko and hit him. Instead, he was rewarded with a sopping wet kiss.

--

Another short chapter sorry! Thanks for reading though.


	17. Asleep

Hey, let's go!

Hey, let's go!

I'm happy as can be!

Let's go walkin' you and me!

(A walk- My Neighbor Totoro)  
--

Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane sat in the dining room. Akane had a perplexed look upon her face.

"Kasumi, why can't it just be here?"

"Akane! This is the first wedding of the three of us! You think were just going to let is slid by?" Kasumi gasped.

"Yea! It's gotta be the best! It might be the only ever!" Nabiki agreed.

Akane groaned and fell back on the ground, only to find herself in Ranma's lap.

"Yo," Ranma said plainly. He leaned over and gave Akane a kiss.

"Hi, Ramna." Kasumi and Nabiki didn't look up from there lists.

"Hey, Kasumi… shouldn't Dr. Tofu be on this list?" Nabiki contemplated.

"Why of-course! He's helped, and known, Akane for years! Add him!"

Ranma and Akane exchanged glances.

Kasumi and Nabiki bickered and giggled about Akane's wedding. (And Ranma's!)

Finally, Akane and Ranma found a great time to 'disappear.' They left the room together, and went to the backyard. The two sat next to each other in the heat of Tokyo's summer.

--

"AKANE!" Ranma growled. He shoved the sleeping girl off his futon.

"Good morning," Akane smacked her lips.

Ranma roared, "Out! Get out!"

"Sorry." Akane smiled, obviously, she wasn't sorry.

Ranma groaned in desperation.

Akane crawled out of Ranma's 'room.'

She slid down the hallway, and into her own room. She got dressed, and went downstairs.

Kasumi and Nabiki were eating breakfast, while Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome played a game of Shoji.

Akane plopped herself down at the table. Nabiki nodded, letting Akane know that she acknowledged she was there.

Ranma stumbled into the room, "Yo."

Akane smiled and clutched Ranma's arm.

Ranma was in for more than he expected.

--

Haha! Funny! Ready, Set, Come on! Let's go!


	18. Friendship is like icecream

Oh wow! One little acknowledgement here: Congratulaions, vleroy728! You totally guessed the "My Neighbor Totoro" song. I was wondering who would notice…

--

The wedding had been announced. Not very many guest were coming, and everyone was worrying about last minute things.

Akane, nor Ranma, wasn't worrying about anything. The sat around, looking bored.

Nabiki ran around the house, slipping on the floor, rummaging through cupboards.

Kasumi positioned herself in the kitchen, catering for her sisters wedding.

The Dad's also helped, setting up chairs and joking around.

--

It was happening. Akane walked to down the isle, and made her way to 'her' Ranma. She felt tears sting her eyes, and she felt a fall coming. Her dress was too long, and it happened. She tripped, and fell almost in slow motion. She felt someone catch from the front.

Ranma whispered, "Whoa there, Akane," and set her back on her feet. He went back to his stance, and Akane continued.

She was there, standing there. Neither one listened as Mr. Tendo performed the Japanese Wedding Ceremony.

Finally, Mr. Tendo said, "Ranma, you can kiss Akane now."

Ranma leaned forward, and Akane closed her eyes. A stream of water flowed over Ranma's head.

"Ni hao!" A familiar voice called.

A purple haired, Chinese girl sat atop a female Ranma's head.

"Uh.. Shampoo," Ranma said surprised. Akane frowned and backed away from Ranma.

--

Oooh!!! Awesome! I never knew I could write such a horror story.. just kidding. I actually thought this up on the bus today. (Extremely long bus ride home ,ug)

I thought that I might add a few problems, and Shampoo is bringing an all knew one!

Thanks for reading! Best of luck, Scabs


	19. Sobbing

"I ask you, am I the man or ain't I?"

--

Female Ranma sat in the dining room with Shampoo, and Akane.

"Shampoo, why'd you have to ruin everything? Now look at Akane, she's angry at me… all because of you!" She (he) said.

Kasumi snuck into the room, and doused Ranma with hot water. She left without a word.

Akane sat, a grumpy look on her face. She felt breath on her neck.

"Back off, Ranma," Akane snapped.

"Yes, Ranma! Shampoo say, back off!" Shampoo said pulled Ranma away from Akane.

Akane took a small glance at Shampoo holding Ranma's shoulders. She frowned, and crawled out of the room.

"Akane! Wait," Ranma wasn't done. He tore himself away from Shampoo, sliding on the floor after Akane. Akane stopped abruptly, and turned. She wiped her eyes and said, "Today was supposed to be our day."

Ranma always managed to do this. He broke the toughest of girls into tears. He always did it. How?

Ranma questioned himself as he sat on the floor.

"Now Shampoo have Ranma all to self!" Shampoo smiled.

"Get away, Shampoo." Ranma glared and the girl, and touched the wet floor. Akane's tears had fallen to the floor leaving small, wet drops. He felt tears sting his eyes.

"Shampoo…" Ranma growled, "I never asked for you to come, and ruin my marriage with Akane. Finally, Akane and I are getting married because of love. Not because of dumb dads, or stupid Amazon Rules."

Shampoo looked taken aback, "Ranma, no like Shampoo." The tears came. See, Ranma always did this. But instead of caring, like he always had, he snarled in her face.

"Crying won't help. I don't love you, and I love Akane."

Shampoo was heart-broken.

--

Akane sat on her bed. She was feeling sorry for herself though she knew that she shouldn't.

She thought about her future with, or without Ranma. She imagined the adorable little children Ranma would help her make. With his sweet eyes, and her hair.

She was done with it. She would never get to see the cute children that she wanted so badly. Akane could tell, Ranma loved Shampoo more than her. Shampoo was feistier, and that was the kind of girl Ranma liked. Right? He had said so…

"I like you better when your feisty, and violent. Being happy and kind isn't the real you."

She bit her lip, but a sob still escaped. Shampoo was violent… just how Ranma liked them.

She sobbed into her pillow. She noticed suddenly, she was still wearing her wedding kimono. She wailed and tore it off, slipping into her gaiam robe.

--

Haha. I must have lots of time on my hands. While, I shower I think up more parts for my story. You have now officially read a chapter that was thought up while I washed my hair.

Thanks for reading. I am so happy. Can't wait to go to bed. 10:00 pm, haha. I think I might be going crazy…


	20. Massacre

Here I am again. A chapter a day is a good pattern to get into…

--

Ranma was ready. He sat outside Akane's room. He heard a bang, and a loud sob. Ranma sat, trying his hardest to not let the sobs tear him apart.

Another bang, and a ripping noise from inside Akane's room came. It was now or never. Ranma got up, backed away from the door… and CRASH!

Ranma collided with the door, knocking it to the ground. Akane was in a mid-punch. She looked up, her face stained with tears. A sheet of pure anger wiped across her face.

"Get out." Akane had a murderous look on her face.

Ranma ran to Akane, trying not to have fear. He embraced Akane, hoping that what normally happened, would take place again. Ranma expected Akane to accept the hug with a full heart.

But instead of Akane's arms wrapping themselves around Ranma's body, he felt piercing pain in his back.

He pulled away, and he saw Akane's fist…

--

Ranma awoke. He blinked his eyes. There was a steady beeping sound in the background. He heard many people whispering. Suddenly, some one said, "Look! He's awake!"

A crowd of people rushed around Ranma. He looked around. He was in the hospital.

Around the bed was Shampoo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, and Mr. Saotome.

"W-What… happened?" Ranma faltered.

The others exchanged glances. Nabiki gulped, "Not now. Later."

Ranma knew they were keeping a dark secret from him. But his back was hurting and he wanted to sleep.

"'Night," he mumbled, and he blacked out once again.

--

I hope you're wondering what is happening. I hope your imagination is running wild. I bet you're thinking of all the terrible, gory things I WOULDN'T write. (Yeah, right. I love gory.)


	21. Penitentiary

If you are confused, even after this chapter, you can PM me. I can give you an explanation. (This is for those not so sharp people out there with no imagination.)

--

Akane sat on the concrete floor. She still held the shiny object in her fist, she had refused to let go of it.

Sitting around her was one other man, in a uniform. A policeman. He watched the short haired girl slid the knife across the floor. She mumbled to her self and wiped the red liquid off the knife. She smiled and admired herself in the kitchen knife. Suddenly, she realized, she had a weapon. She could do more…

--

Once again Ranma awoke with a piercing pain in his back. He gulped and closed his eyes again.

He was angry. No one would tell him why his was laying in the hospital, and why his back was hurting.

Man, Akane. I wish you were here…

Ranma drifted to sleep with his back in stabbing agony.

--

Akane held the knife to the policeman guard's neck. The policeman's body went rigid. She laughed, "You scared? I won't do anything rash… believe me."

Akane suddenly pulled the knife away. She collapsed to the ground.

I shouldn't do this. I'm not this kind of person!

The policeman breathed out, and exited the room hastily. Akane heard the key lock the door.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to hurt people? Why did I hurt Ranma?_

--

Nabiki snuck into Ranma's room. She sat on the chair next to his bed. Ranma suddenly opened his eyes. Nabiki smiled, "Want some lunch?"

Ranma frowned, "Nah."

Nabiki frowned, "You want to know what happened right? Why Akane isn't here… why she's at the police station."

Ranma's eyes widened, "At the police station? Why in the heck is she there?"

"Ranma, Akane tried to kill you. She isn't safe. I never remembered her acting like this… she always let it out some other way. They still don't know whether to let her stay or go to prison. She did try to murder you after all," Nabiki blurted.

Ranma's breathing stopped. The steady beeping from the machine behind him went berserk. A nurse entered the room, "Sorry Ma'am, you'll have to leave." She pushed Nabiki out of the room.

--

Ranma was confused, Akane would never try to MURDER him. This is the point that Ranma had gotten: Akane was dangerous because she had tried to murder him. She might still be dangerous, so she was in the police station. Whether our not she would go to prison, was still undecided.

--

Thanks for reading my confusing story. Remember: If it doesn't make sense PM me! Review please!


	22. Delusion

_Got to see Akane. Got to find her. _

Ranma's breathing rasped as he lumbered down the hallway. His back was killing him, a sharp cringing.

He had entered the police station only moments ago, trying to reach his lethal fiancé.

Finally, Ranma reached her. He knew it was her because the room was enclosed in sturdy metal. The guard outside was sleeping.

Ranma frowned. He quickly nabbed the policeman's key, and unlocked Akane's "cell." Akane sat curled in a little corner. When she looked up, her eyes were bloodshot, sunken in underneath.

She rasped something incomprehensible. Ranma paced slowly towards his love. She hissed and crawled forward, making Ranma jump backward.

Ranma cooed softly, and like a bear to it's honey, Akane slowly crawled towards Ranma. Ranma smiled and embraced Akane…

-

Ranma bolted up. He wiped the sweat from his head. _A dream? _

It had felt so real. Seeing Akane, and hugging her. Getting into the police station had been a little easy though.

It was still dark, so Ranma couldn't see the clock. He had remembered that Nabiki last told him that Akane had tried to murder him. Then the nurses came in, and used CPR, Ranma guessed.

Ranma knew what he had to do. He had to save Akane.

--

Sorry, this chapter is short. I wrote it fast, and it's already about time to get to sleep. I'm excited that school is almost out, but… stupid finals.

(I even forgot to study for my finals! Shoot!)

You guys are awesome readers! Thanks, good night!

anime obsessed,

scabs


	23. Illicit

No one has reviewed for awhile! Are you guys still out there? I miss hearing from you guys…

Well here's a new chapter for you to gnaw on. I am writing this at 2:41 pm, Wednesday… I bet you're wondering why I'm not at school. Ha! I didn't have a final for the second haft of school, so my mom picked me up. Ha!

--

Akane sat in her "cell." She hummed quietly to herself. It was about 9 at night, and the guard outside was drowsy. Akane giggled as she watched him fall asleep.

She frowned and crawled to the door. She moaned, the lock was worse than she thought.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Akane's head snapped up. She looked through the window.

Ranma put his finger to his lips, his eyes meeting Akane's. Ranma seemed to sparkle, as he moved with speed to nab the key to the room.

Akane watched in shock. Ranma smiled and winked at Akane. He unlocked the door.

"Yo Akane." Ranma saluted.

Akane smiled and ran for Ranma. But suddenly stopped.

"Why?" She asked hoarsely, "Why did you come? After what I did…"

Ranma smiled, "I can't stop caring about you."

Akane hugged Ranma, "I love you," she whispered.

Ranma laughed and scooped Akane up. "Guess what! You're a criminal now… we get to go into hiding."

Akane felt a lump in her throat, "Ranma… I'm so sorry."

Ranma nodded, "S'ok. I know you have problems."

Akane laughed along with Ranma.

--

Ranma and Akane walked briskly down the small alleyway. Akane held Ranma's hand tightly.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"Our wedding," Ranma replied.

--

Thanks for reading. This chapter took me a whole hour to get right. (I was also watching Ranma ½ while writing though… heh heh.)

Episode: 88, you should watch it sometime. :)


	24. A note from an upset author

Well, thanks for nothing guys. No really. No joke.

I really do love you people, but are you never hyper… over tired? Do you never want to scream,

"SCABS! WRITE SOME MORE OF THAT DUMB OLD STORY OF YOURS!"

Really, guys? Really?

Okay!!! Ahahah! I sound like all 4 of my best friends put together. Here's what the real ME had to say:

It's summer. I have more time to write but… if no one is listening… WHY WRITE? I hope you will think about your actions and review after reading. I think I have fallen in love. Boy of anime was soooooooooooo sweet when he reviewed. (Let's hope it's a HE.)

Guys, this note is already to long. I just want to tell you that I am upset that only a few people are dedicated to my story. I DO know what it feels like to be busy, and just hope that more people will read my story.


	25. Missing

Dudes! You can do better than that! Is my story that old? Does no one want to read it anymore? Why did I only get 3 reviews this time 'round?

You know, it make people want to stop writing when they think no one out there is reading. I feel tempted to leave my story here, in the dust, ran over, and dead. Just sitting there, unfinished, haunting me…

But I won't,

because inu-yusukekaiba102 asked me to "Please update soon!"

because boy of anime was such a sweetie.

--

Ranma told Akane that she was a criminal. They couldn't get married, without getting caught. So instead of "getting married," they skipped to their honeymoon… pretending they were married.

Akane and Ranma sat in a dark alley. They couldn't leave until they were sure no one would see them. Akane giggled as Ranma tickled her.

"Hey lovebirds! Get out here and show your dirty faces!" Someone called in a harsh tone, "I bet there's an ugly guy, and an attractive girl. Get out here."

Ranma put his finger to his lips, and wrapped his arms around Akane, protecting her.

When neither Akane or Ranma answered or emerged from the dark shadows, the mysterious man got angry.

"Yo! People! Can't ya here me? You deaf?" He hollered. Ranma shushed Akane, and slipped into the street.

"I was right. It is an ugly boy."

Ranma kept his head down, in fear of being recognized. Ranma moved with his "chestnuts roasting on an open fire" speed. He smacked the boy, and punched him in the nose.

"Come on Akane. He's blacked out, let's leave while we can."

Akane scurried after Ranma.

--

"Mr. Saotome, was there any reason your son might've run away?" the police officer asked.

All three Tendo's stared daggers at Mr. Saotome.

"He's done so many awful things…" Kasumi started.

"Including all that bride stuff…" Nabiki added.

"…" Mr. Tendo stood quietly.

Suddenly, another police officer entered the room. He walked briskly to the other. He whispered into her ear.

She gasped and nodded.

"Mr. Tendo, your daughter is missing too."

--

…


	26. Another note from an upset author

(I bet your mad for all these author's notes I've put in here. I am sorry, I just need to let it all out… "it's unhealthy to keep it in… like gas." –Kochoda)

I was lucky enough to receive a review from Carnath. I was stabbed in the heart, actually. It's taken me a while to die… so I will continue to write until I pass on.

Ok, a little dramatic there… no really. I didn't report Carnath's review because I wanted everyone to see it. I wanted everyone to look at it, to agree or disagree with it. I wanted to mention it in this note.

If you are not aware, Carnath reviewed my story saying:

"Oh you want more reviewers? Then perhaps make your chapters non-suck? Just a thought."

I was stabbed. (I'm saying this again to get a full effect.)

I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS, Carnath! (I would put a bad word here, but I don't like to cuss so I wont.)

I really felt like screaming in anger, and frustration, when I was told my story sucked. I have worked for about a month (?) now on it. Working hard every night to add chapters. If it sucked that much, why didn't you people tell me?

I really have fallen in love. I really did cry when boy of anime stood up for me. He said:

"hey carnath, shut up! no one is forcing u to read this. this story is great, and scabs should be proud that she has made something great like this. i look forward to reading each new chapter that she creates."

Thanks so much, boy of anime. You always do this to me. You make me so happy, you make me cry. (No kidding.)

Obviously, some people like my story. I am going to keep writing because of them, and to show Carnath that I am amazing, and I am not a cry baby. To show him/her that I am a writer, and I love writing. To show him/her I am an artist.


	27. Back already?

Thanks for being awesome guys! I was so inspired by your reviews; I had to write another chapter.

(GUESS WHAT! RICHARD IAN COX JUST ACCEPTED MY FRIEND REQUEST ON FACEBOOK! WOOT WOOT!) I bet you thought not even me would get so excited…

--

Akane and Ranma ran. They ran as fast as they could, to where ever. They didn't care. Akane looked at Ranma.

"… You know… I really am sorry," Akane started.

"Shut up," Ranma said fiercely.

Akane turned her head, while running, towards Ranma,"I love you."

--

"It seems that Akane and Ranma have run away together. Whether or not Ranma had a choice is still unanswered."

Mr. Tendo sobbed dryly, "My poor Akane."

Mr. Saotome smacked him in the head, "MY poor RANMA!"

--

The sun was peeping over the horizon. Ranma held Akane closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

This was the sleeping girl he fell in love with 2 years ago at the hospital. Not the particularly sweet girl, or the extremely violent girl.

Ranma caressed Akane's cheek as she woke up. She smacked Ranma lightly, and giggled.

"Good morning, sunshine… the world says HELLO!" Ranma joked.

Akane laughed and stretched her arms, hitting Ranma in the head during the process.

"Lot's of love to the happy couple…" Akane whispered, "Ranma, what do we now?"

"I'm not sure. Go back? Prove that you AREN'T crazy?"

Akane elbowed him playfully.

"We could… go back… I guess."

Ranma nodded and scoped Akane up. He carried her out from their hiding place, behind a dumpster.

--

Nabiki pushed another rice candy into her mouth. She frowned and chewed on the small candy.

"Kasumi, how old are these?"

"I'm… not… sure…" Kasumi choked out in-between sobs.

Nabiki shrugged and unwrapped another.

They heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps entering the house.

"My goodness, what time is it?" Kasumi cried.

Ranma entered the room, Akane sleeping in his arms.

Kasumi and Nabiki both cried out and rushed to them.

--

Thanks for reading! I am so excited that Richard Ian Coz is my friend on facebook! I bet he thinks I am a major CREEPER!

But I don't care!! I am too happy I have wonderful reviewers like you guys!


	28. Normal Vomit

Thought you guys might like to hear the latest news with Carnath. I wrote him back saying:

IT's WAR, my brother, IT'S WAR!

Try writing a Ranma fanfic with demanding reviewers. ("Update!" "Do it now or you die!")

Try telling me I suck again, and I might just gather up an army..."

See, I can stand up for myself, if I really want to…

--

Everyone was amazed by the story the heard. No one would've though that RANMA would've went and got Akane. It was the lest expected thing of all.

"I missed her so much!" Ranma explained, hugging Akane.

"… I really didn't mean to hurt Ranma. I just wanted him all to myself. And if I can't have him… no one can," Akane tried to make her voice spooky, but she cracked up, ruining the effect.

Ranma laughed and snuggled up against Akane. He fell asleep instantaneously.

Everyone sighed, everything was almost back to normal.

About 2 months later…

"Ran..ma…" Akane called from the bathroom with a shaky voice.

"Yea?" Ranma answered.

Everything was well. Even though Akane tried to murder someone she wasn't charged for slaughter, and didn't have to go to prison. She got to stay at her home. The whole thing was almost back to normal. Ranma and Mr. Saotome still stayed with the Tendos, and Akane and Ranma were still engaged to be married soon.

Ranma entered the bathroom, rice ball in hand. He saw Akane slouching over the toilet, and his stomach lurched.

"I kinda threw up," Akane tried to smile.

Ranma rushed towards Akane, throwing his rice ball on the ground. He held her mid-length hair out of her face, "This is what I'm here for, right?"

Akane would've giggled, but instead a large stream of who-knows-what came out of Akane's mouth and splashed against the toilet water.

Akane gagged at the revolting noise and choked up more puke. Ranma looked away as it trickled from Akane's mouth.

"There goes my breakfast," Akane said.

"And mine too," Ranma retched.

--

It'll make more sense later! Lots of love! Thanks for reading!

anime obsessed,

scabs


	29. Rollercoster

I got many reviews saying, "Akane's PREGNANT!" You'll only find out IF you keep reading.

--

Akane emerged from the bathroom, Ranma following close behind.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? Should I, um, get you a bowl? Or, um, anything?" Ranma asked awkwardly as he switched the bathroom light off.

Akane nodded, "I just need to…"

Ranma glanced at Akane; her brow was furrowed.

"What?" Ranma questioned.

"It's just, suddenly… I really want to hit you. That's normal, right?"

"What did I ever do?" Ranma whined, "All I did was try to help."

Akane nodded and growled, "Ok. Well, I am going to… rest. I'll be in my room. You've done enough helping already."

Ranma gawked, as Akane climbed the stairs slowly.

--

Ranma scowled and entered the dining room.

"Why the long face, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Akane's a big grouch." He plopped himself on a cushion.

Nabiki laughed, "Isn't she always?"

"I guess so. But this time I KNOW that I didn't do anything to make her mad."

"Why did she yell for you anyways?"

"She threw up," Ranma said plainly.

Nabiki's mouth dropped to the floor. "Is she ok?" Nabiki stood and left the room quickly.

Ranma sighed.

"KA-SU-MI!" Ranma heard Nabiki call, "Come upstairs. I'm in Akane's room."

Ranma watched as Kasumi rushed into the dining room, and then through the door near the stairs. He heard Kasumi quickly scramble the stairs.

Ranma sighed again, waiting.

--

"Akane? Ranma said you threw up. Are you okay now?" Kasumi asked motherly.

"Yes. I'm fine," She roared.

Nabiki giggled, "Somebody's pretty touchy today."

"Well, something just occurred to me, Na-BI-ki. How come you're still here? How come you never moved out, or went to college. Your, like, 24 now, right?"

Nabiki turned red, "You know exactly why. I am waiting here for you and Ranma to get married already. Its much more convent than having to travel all the way back!" Tears ran down Nabiki's face as she ran from Akane's room.

Kasumi frowned and sat on Akane's bed, "What's up, Akane?"

Akane threw her arms around her sister, "I don't know!"

--

Thanks for reading! I am starting to write the next chapter already! I'm going as fast as I can, so you don't have wait FOREVER to find out what's happening!


	30. What was expected

Sorry this chapter took so long. At least for me it took a while. It seems many people are, well, complaining (I think that's the right word) that my chapters are too short. I decided for a change to go for 1500 words. That's more than double a chapter of my story. Please enjoy!

--

Akane's sobbing filled the house. Ranma flinched at the horrible sound.

When the bawling finally died down, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nabiki came first, then Akane, and finally Kasumi.

"Nabiki! I am really sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"S'ok, Akane." Nabiki wiped her eyes.

Kasumi lead her two sisters out the front door. Then, she entered the dining room.

"Ranma? We're going to the Dr. Tofu." Kasumi informed him.

"Are you sure you should go? Dr. Tofu always acts weird around you."

Kasumi contemplated quietly. Finally, she nodded her head, "I guess I'm staying home." She left the room.

Ranma heard her telling Akane and Nabiki, and then he heard the front door shut.

--

Ranma sat in the dining room. What did he ever do if he was bored? Sit around? Usually, he hung out with Akane.

Ranma waited and waited. The clock ticked away blissfully as Ranma sat with irritation.

Finally, Ranma heard the door open. He was reminded of the time he'd waited for Akane almost the whole afternoon, only to find that she'd brought P-Chan home with her.

Ranma sucked in his gut and went to meet Akane and Nabiki.

"Yo…" Ranma started, but was pounced on. Ranma fell over, Akane sitting on top of his chest.

Akane laughed happily, and kissed Ranma.

"What's up with you?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki also laughed. Then, she called, "Kasumi!" as she ran to the kitchen.

Akane beamed and snuggled up against Ranma.

"Are you gonna tell why you're actin' so weird… or what?" Ranma requested.

Akane laughed again, "No! Why would I tell you?"

Ranma looked taken aback, "What in the heck!? Akane! Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

--

Ranma pushed Akane off his chest. She frowned. Ranma showed no emotion.

Akane tried to hold her tears back, "Aren't you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Akane stared at Ranma, confusion in her eyes. One tear escaped her eye slowly. Ranma reached to wipe it from her face.

Akane let him wipe it away and she then grabbed his hand. She set it on her stomach.

"Nothing's different. He's been there for 6 weeks."

--

Dinner was loud and buzzing that night. Mr. Tendo was a big grouch, while Kasumi and Nabiki talked about names… and the wedding.

Akane laughed at the names her sisters suggested. Ranma and his dad whispered quietly, "How in the heck is Akane pregnant, son?" Mr. Saotome said in quiet anger, "We never even let you two sleep in the same bed!"

Ranma frowned, "I have no idea… well… that night we ran away together…" Ranma tapped his head, as if trying to remember what couldn't have been forgotten.

The tea that Mr. Saotome had been drinking flew from his mouth and sprayed Akane sitting across from him.

"Eww…" She said and laughed, wiping it from her face. She turned back to Kasumi.

Ranma laughed at his dad's shock.

"You probably shouldn't talk about this with me." Mr. Saotome shivered. "The thought of you and Akane doing…"

Ranma frowned. He wasn't ready for this at all. Akane and him weren't even married yet!

Akane turned towards Ranma and grinned.

Obviously, this made her exceptionally happy. And Ranma couldn't take this away from her. He beamed at his future wife.

--

The next morning was hectic with more wedding plans.

"We already spent so much money on their first wedding failure…" Kasumi noted.

"We should try to use as much of the left-over stuff as possible." Nabiki frowned.

Akane nodded, "Let's just get it over with." Suddenly, she groaned.

"You need somethin'?" Nabiki asked.

"Just the bathroom," She her head lurched forward, "And maybe Ranma."

She gagged as she stood up.

"I'll get Ranma," Nabiki said disgustedly. She followed Akane out the door, and went upstairs. She entered the quest room.

"Yo, Ranma. Akane needs you. She's throwing up in the bathroom."

Ranma groaned, "We're not having more than one kid."

Nabiki smiled and galloped down the stairs.

Ranma followed quickly, sliding into the bathroom. He approached Akane sitting by the toilet. She sat, waiting.

"I think it passed…" The river of puke came out of Akane's mouth once again, barely missing the toilet. Ranma hurried to Akane and held her hair up, once again.

"This is the only child we're having, you hear?" Ranma said sternly.

Akane moaned sadly, "No!"

Ranma sighed.

--

After Akane's barfing, Ranma flushed the toilet and tried picking Akane up.

"Oh wow," He grunted, "You're getting heavy."

Akane gasped, "Really?" Ranma looked at her face, and was surprised to see that she looked excited. Akane bounced down from his arms. She collected the scale from under the sink.

Stepping on the scale heartily, Akane sang, "I'm getting fatter!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. He held Akane's hand as she jumped from the scale.

--

At first, days just passed. Slowly, Akane gained weight and Ranma gained patience. Soon, weeks were passing by quickly and Akane and Ranma were finally married.

The ceremony was small, and not many people were invited. Akane's belly was so big, her dress (kimono) had to be fitted again.

Finally, Akane and Ranma could be parents as ease. They could be a little family, with their little child.

Ranma couldn't wait to see the baby. Even though they still about haft a year to wait, Ranma ranted about the eyes and hair.

"He'll have Akane's hair… and my eyes."

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?" Akane protested, "I made sure that the doctor wouldn't tell us. I really want to be surprised!"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "We should have a boy Ranma, not a girl one…"

Akane laughed. Ranma was delighted; he hadn't heard Akane laugh for a while.

--

Well, l didn't necessarily meet my goal… but I did get to 1,000 words! That's my best record! Thanks for reading!


	31. Closing Stages

I feel sad. This is going to be the last chapter! I want to make this one the longest, and that's why it took so long to put up. I also want to wrap it up well. There is nothing else I can really do with this story, so here it is… the end.

--

"Twins, Ranma TWINS!" Akane yelled as she entered the house. She'd just gotten home from another doctors appointment. Ranma appeared with okonomiyaki in his hand.

"Guess who's here?" He said, a smile creeping across his face.

"Ukyo," Akane stated blandly, her good mood disappearing.

"Uh, Ranma? Did you even hear what Akane said?" Nabiki pestered.

"I don't know… Akane, you've got to try this! Ukyo has gotten good!" Ranma chomped on the okonomiyaki.

Ukyo appeared in the dining room doorway, smiling, "Hi, Akane." She rushed to Akane.

"He's gonna be so adorable!" She exclaimed, patting Akane's belly.

Akane blushed, "You mean 'they.'"

Ukyo squealed, "TWINS?"

Akane laughed and bounced around with Ukyo. "Just call me Aunt Ukyo! Though I would like to be the mom…"

Ranma stared in aw as the two girls actually got along. Suddenly, Ranma registered what Akane had said.

"TWINS!" The whole house shook. Ranma wobbled Akane by the shoulders, "There's more than one?!"

Ukyo and Akane burst out laughing, "Yes, Ranma. TWO!"

--

Akane sat close to her husband holding his hand, "Where've you been all this time, Ukyo?"

"Traveling. I've been trying to find the best place to sell okonomiyaki."

Akane nodded and rubbed her belly, "I'll be right back." She reluctantly let go of Ranma's hand.

"Don't worry," Ukyo laughed, "I won't steal him. I already have my knight in shining armor…"

Akane smiled and left the room.

--

It was now 2 weeks until Akane's due date, and she felt helpless. Ukyo insisted on staying and helping Akane out, so she did. Everyone, even Nabiki, tended to her every need.

"Akane?" Kasumi asked, "Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"Well, I'm not. I'll never be relaxed though because I have two huge kids in me kicking me silly."

Kasumi nodded apologetically. Nabiki laughed, "I'm sure that it feels great."

Ukyo shrugged, "Are you hungry?"

"Not so much anymore…" Akane answered.

Ranma patted her arm affectionately, "Aren't you excited?"

"No duh, I am!" Akane hit Ranma on the head.

Suddenly, Akane gasped, "Too bad no one here has had a baby!" Akane clutched Ranma's hand, "What's it supposed to feel like?"

Kasumi said, "Does it hurt?"

"Like… HECK!" Akane groaned.

Nabiki laughed, "Worse than cramps?"

"A million times…"

"Maybe we should get'er to the hospital?" Ukyo said, "Unless your doing home birth?"

Ranma gulped, "Let's get to the hospital."

--

They waited. And waited. After an hour, a nurse came out to check on the family of five.

"The heart rate of the mother and the children is normal. Water broke easily," She read off her clipboard in a monotone voice, "Looks like a pretty long labor. Long, but healthy. It'll may be even longer because of the two babies." The nurse glanced at the weird group. She looked at Ranma, "You okay? You need to puke? You're REALLY green…"

Ranma shook his head, "No… can I just see my wife?"

"Of course… I guess." She lead Ranma into the room.

"Yo, Akane." He said. She saluted. Akane smiled, only for the grin to be crushed with a scream. It escaped through her clenched teeth.

Ranma was hurt by the awful sound, he almost crawled to her bed, "Does it hurt?"

"Do you have to ask that, dummy?" Akane gaped at him.

He blushed, and gulped staring at her.

"They did all this weird stuff, and you know… I'm really confused." Akane bit her lips, fear in her eyes.

--

Hours had passed, Akane was doing fine, and the birth still looked healthy. Ranma sat in an old yellow chair.

Akane cried a lot, breaking Ranma's heart, but he endured as well her could.

"Erm… do you want me to sing?" Ranma asked Akane.

"If it makes you feel better," Akane whispered hoarsely.

Ranma laughed nervously, "I could practice some martial arts for you…"

"If it makes you feel better," She repeated.

Her face wrinkled, and another nurse entered the room with a clipboard, "Looks like one is coming. You ready, hon?"

Akane clutched Ranma's hand and nodded, "Just get it over with."

The nurse laughed and clutched Akane's hand, "Ready? Just push when I tell you… let me warn you, it hurts."

Akane glared, "It hurts right now."

"It'll get worse."

Akane shrugged, and squeezed Ranma's hand, "Stinkin' twins. I have to do this twice…" Her expression crumpled and the nurse said kindly, "PUSH!"

Akane did. Ranma gulped and closed his eyes, it hurt him to watch this.

The nurse said 'push' over and over again. Suddenly, Ranma heard a small shriek.

Ranma dared to look, and the nurse had rushed to see. A few more people came in. The doctor smiled, "Almost done, Akane. One more push, and we'll be done for a few moments."

Ranma saw Akane's face lighten, she pushed as hard as she could.

The baby's shrieks were loud and ear piercing. The doctor cut the umbilical cord, and left with a few nurses. 2 or 3 minutes later the doctor came back.

"She's 6 lbs, the little twerp." He handed Akane the small baby. Ranma leaned over Akane and started at the baby. His little girl. Akane touched the little nose, and let the baby clutch her finger.

"You want to hold 'er?" Akane breathed out.

Ranma nodded and egerly took the small child. Akane gasped and reached for his hand.

The nurse hurried to her side, "Remember. Push!"

--

There the sat. The weirdest group you'd ever seen. There was two older men, and two older daughters. The were sitting, fidgeting while the fuss inside the room continued.

Then Ranma burst out of the room, "Get in here!" His face has a wide smile that creeped past his cheeks, almost jumping off his face.

Kasumi and Nabiki rushed into the room after Ranma, with the two dads following them closely.

Akane sat on the bed, sweaty, but smiling, holding two little children wrapped in blankets.

Kasumi cooed and rushed to Akane's bed, "So cute!"

Akane grinned and handed one the children to Kasumi, "That's my boy." She said happily, and then she held up the other child, "And this is my girl."

Ranma went to Akane and clutched her hand. Kasumi laughed as the baby shyly looked away. Akane glanced at the boy and whispered, "Kiyoshi…"

Ranma looked at Akane then the child, "Kiyoshi…" he tried it out. Then he exclaimed, "KIYOSHI!"

Kasumi laughed, "Little Kiyoshi."

Akane sighed and leaned back, handing her little girl reluctantly into Ranma's arms. Kasumi handed Kiyoshi back to Akane, and Akane lied back holding the small boy in her arms. She closed her eyes and clutched Kiyoshi to her chest.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Ranma yelped, "Hey!" He said pointing his finger at his daughter.

Akane opened her eyes to see the whole family laughing.

"She scratched me!" Ranma handed the girl over to Akane.

Akane clutched the child, frowning at Ranma, "What'd you do to her?"

"I did nothing! She's like a little tiger!" Ranma said, annoyed.

Mr. Tendo laughed, "Almost like my Akane!"

"Or my Ranma," Mr. Saotome added.

"Tora," Ranma said, angrily, "Her name is Tora."

--

I am such a dork. I am sitting at the computer crying! WAHAHA! How could my story already be done. WAHAHA! Okay…no… WAHAHA! I need your help! If you want to see a sequel answer this little question. Use your own oppion. Nothing is wrong.

Do you think that the Junenkyo curse is passed by genetics?

I remember them vaguely showing Akane and Ryoga's little babies(obviously a dream of some sort) transforming into little P-Chan pigs.

I am not sure how this sequel will work without your answer.


End file.
